


花园

by whitneywine



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitneywine/pseuds/whitneywine
Summary: 白色的花园里有一朵白色的花。





	花园

花园

朱丽叶行走在空无一人的街道上，脑海中一片空白，她不知道这里是哪里，也不想去探究为何目光所及之处空无人影，记忆像是被夺走的诅咒，失去是唯一的结果。她像是在某个脱离世界之外的地方，浑浑噩噩地等待着什么。

所以当她的裙角被拽住时，她已经做好了最坏的打算。

但那是个小男孩。一个眼睛里带着泪光，手指小心翼翼地拽住她的裙角的小男孩。朱丽叶略带惊讶地转过身，但没有理智期许的那么猛烈，在这里一切的情感都被钝化。她蹲在对方面前，注意到男孩眼里熟悉的棕色——“熟悉”这个形容词无缘无故地出现，成为她新的困惑。

“你想要去哪里？”

朱丽叶开口问到。她不知道这个疑问来自哪里，但是她的直觉告诉她这是最正确的选择。

小男孩眨眨眼，努力地把眼泪逼回眼眶，对方似乎刚刚才被什么惊吓到，紧紧地拽着她的裙角不松手，然后牵着她的手指指向街道的左侧。

“左边么？”朱丽叶站起身，抖落粘在裙子边缘的灰尘。突然拥有目标的满足感让她下意识地大步流星地前进，却发现身后的人影踉踉跄跄地在她后面小步奔跑。她停下脚步，等待着对方追上自己。

“要不要我抱你？”朱丽叶蹲下身，向对方伸出手臂，“要不然你可能跟不上。”

男孩点点头，然后扑向她的怀里，小腿在她手臂旁晃荡着。朱丽叶不知道是否这就是生命的重量，带着热度和极易摧毁的脆弱。

街道左侧被斑驳的城墙堵住去路，她刚想询问男孩，却发现对方带着某种不属于这个年龄的怀念看着砖墙。也许这就是我们的目的地，朱丽叶想。她皱起眉头，不知为何，她总觉得一些模模糊糊的场景在她脑海里掠过，却又像是上了锁，不允许她去仔细思考。嬉笑声像风铃般划过她的耳边，伴随着无忧无虑的天真。

然后她被城墙上方的玫瑰吸引。一朵忽然出现的玫瑰，红艳的花瓣一层层地绽开，带着属于永恒的美丽。朱丽叶不由自主地向这黑白世界中唯一的颜色走去，仿佛受到奇异的蛊惑。

她的眼睛被男孩温热的掌心捂住。男孩慌慌张张地摇头，咬着嘴唇小心翼翼地拉着她的金发，棕色的眼睛里流露出显而易见的祈求。

“你不想让我去看么？”她轻轻地拍着男孩的后背，安抚着对方。她感受到怀里轻微的点头，手指紧张不安地抓着她的肩膀，像是在担心她会突然消失。

“好吧，”朱丽叶扭过头忽视那朵玫瑰，“那现在你想去哪？”

所以他们停在一片砖石的广场，不算宽阔，地面上有脚步磨损的痕迹。她注意到怀里的男孩似乎害怕着这个地方，皱着眉头蜷在她怀里。而一种夹杂着震惊，悲痛和绝望的不适感浮上她的心头，仿佛她在这里失去了什么重要的东西，某种她求而不得却又无法停止渴望的东西，而她在这里失去了拥有它的最后的机会。

不过那是什么呢？

朱丽叶抱着男孩绕着广场走了一圈，空气中有隐隐百合的香气，却只是徒然让氛围诡异而孤立。她总觉得自己想起了什么，在她戏耍于城墙的童年过后时间中占据着她的生活。百合似乎是个线索，但让她除了莫名有种哭泣的欲望以外没有任何作用。

她只是由衷地害怕这个地方。

“既然我们都不喜欢这个地方，那要不要离开这里？”

朱丽叶低下头发问，而男孩望向她的身后不知何时出现的花园。门虚掩着锁，却是邀请的信号。

朱丽叶觉得这应该就是他们旅途的终点，因为男孩突然从她怀里跳下，拉住她的手指带着她推开花园紧闭的大门，生锈的铁制发出许久没上油的干涸的声音。

花园有着被人精心照料的优雅，却不知为何有一种令人胆寒的衰落感。朱丽叶踩在中间的小道上，属于不同季节的鲜花绽开她的脚边，像是时间的某个交叉点。她放任自己被男孩牵着手，亦步亦趋地往深处走去。

她突然觉得自己认得这些鲜花，却想不起送花的人。她童年时放在阳台上的绣球花；让她熬夜等待的昙花；她成年礼曾佩戴的红色玫瑰；某场舞会前她撕碎的……最后的最后，她被一朵白色的百合所吸引，整个花园中，只有这一朵带着马上就要凋零的枯黄，被拥簇在她于时间的交叉点中。

她知道这朵花，朱丽叶想。有人曾翻越她窗下，只为把这朵百合别在胸前；而她也曾在夜晚翻出阳台，只因为那朵百合在教堂中等待；她失去过这朵百合，而她愿意付出一切代价来重新拥有。

她需要醒来。

朱丽叶的思绪被失重的冲击打断。男孩站在悬崖上看她，胳膊还维持着将她推下的动作，而她看见花园门口舞动着的白衣，漂浮着向他们袭来。四周突然吹起无名的风，让整片花园都晃动着失去平衡。恐惧突然袭上她的心头，随着没有模样的花园主人的步伐一点点向她侵蚀。

世界倾斜着倒转，花园的土壤松散着露出掩埋着的白骨，而她在坠落。

朱丽叶盯着她的旅伴，她现在才意识到对方脸上有她熟悉的笑容，她曾经充满爱意地，也曾经满怀绝望地亲吻这双嘴唇。

“我要去救你，对不对？”她在向下跌落，恐惧却在逐步消失，“我要醒来去救你。”

现在她知道这是谁的花园了。

她猛然醒来。 

END

一个剧情尝试作，想练点除PWP以外的东西，用了些盗梦空间的设计


End file.
